


Another Chance Like That

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-21
Updated: 1999-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Missed chances lead to new opportunities for Fraser and Kowalski.





	Another Chance Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Another Chance Like That

I thought something ought to happen between "I'll try anything," and "I'm Starsky, he's Hutch." Thus, this PWP-ish thing, set later that night after "Strange Bedfellows". Big, smarmy TYK to Surfgirl for the beta-read. In case anyone's keeping track, the title is from "I Had My Chance" by Morphine. 

Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Fraser/Kowalski; Fraser/Vecchio (sort of)  
Spoilers: BDTH, Strange Bedfellows, Letting Go, VS

Disclaimer: If Alliance decides to Fox us, I'd probably be relatively low on their hit list, but just in case... Neither Fraser nor His Spiky-Haired Love Toy are mine. If I were making money off this, I'd have a mint-condition '71 Riv, instead of a really dusty CRX with 130,000 miles on the clock. 

Additional disclaimer: **This story contains graphic sex between two consenting law enforcement officers, who happen to both be men.** If that offends you, cover your virgin eyes and grope for the "BACK" button, or I won't be responsible for the consequences.

Comments, otters, cases of "Sun-In" may be directed to 

## Another Chance Like That

**by Dara**

****

_Beige walls and hospital smells fade from his perception. For one stretching second, reality is defined by a fall of raven hair and a trembling hand pulling a pistol trigger. An explosion, an impact, and hard linoleum comes up to meet him, but he does not fall alone. A strong arm wraps around him, holds him close all the way down. He raises his head and sees crimson soaking through his protector's Armani. Agonized green eyes implore: Now do you believe I love you? He leans down and meets warm, yielding lips with his own. The universe shifts around him, under him, and when he looks up, blue eyes are smiling at him, reflecting the sky like the lake that laps at the pier below. The stranger grins and says--_

"You ever get the feeling like you missed your chance?"

"Hm?" Benton Fraser opened his eyes and squinted into the darkness until he found his partner slouching in the doorway. "Oh, hello, Ray. What are you doing here?"

"I dunno. I guess I just felt like talkin' to somebody besides a bartender. You really oughta put deadbolts on these doors, Benton-buddy."

"I'll make a note of it." Fraser sat up and reached for the lamp. "What time is it?" 

"Two thirty. The night is young." Ray Kowalski blinked as warm incandescent light filled the room. 

"You were saying?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Kowalski crossed the room and took a seat at the end of the cot. "You ever feel like you had one chance to be happy, and you blew it?"

_Twice now_ , Fraser thought, but said "I assume you're referring to your breakup with Stella?"

"Yeah." 

"You know, Ray, there's a popular, and indeed, cruel, misconception, that so-called 'true love' comes along exactly once in a lifetime."

"Yeah, I'm the poster-boy for that one." Ray closed his eyes. "I just can't shake this idea like the universe meant for me and her to be together, I screwed up, and if I can't be with her, I'll never be with anybody." He ran a hand through his blond spikes. "Ever again."

"I can't tell you what the future holds, but I can tell you that second chances are few and far between." 

"Thanks, Fraser, you really know how to cheer a guy up."

"My point, Ray, is that while we rarely get second chances, we do occasionally get new ones." Fraser scooted down the cot to sit next to his partner. "I spent ten years of my life regretting a mistake I made, a mistake that cost me the only woman I've ever loved. I thought I could start over with her, but it was too late. Whatever we once had was long gone, and I could do nothing to change that."

Ray opened his eyes. "Victoria Metcalf."

"Yes."

"I read the file." Ray turned to stare intently at his partner. "You still had the hots for her, even after she shot your dog and tried to ruin your life?"

"I wouldn't put it in quite those terms, but yes, for quite some time afterward I thought I would never love, never _live_ again. And if it meant being vulnerable to that pain, I didn't really want to." 

"So what happened?"

"There was someone else... someone I didn't have to be afraid to care for." _All I was afraid to do was tell him_ , Fraser finished silently.

"Vecchio." Kowalski smiled as the Mountie's eyes widened. "They didn't give me this badge just for bein' adorable, Frase." 

"That knowledge doesn't bother you?"

"Nah. I'm an open-minded kinda guy." Ray eyed his partner. "You, uh, ever think about bein' with me?"

"Ray, just because a person is attracted to _one_ man, doesn't mean he's attracted to _every_ man."

"I know that. I didn't ask you about _every_ man. I asked you about me. So have you?"

Fraser looked down, blushing furiously. "I don't see how that could possibly be relevant at this point in time-"

"It's relevant 'cause I wanna know." Kowalski reached out and cupped Fraser's jaw, raising the other man's head to face him. "C'mon, you know you wanna tell me."

Fraser cleared his throat, struggled to make his vocal cords work. "You tell me, Mr. Ace Detective."

"Thought so," Kowalski smiled. He leaned in, drawing his partner to him, feeling Fraser's hand cover his own as their mouths met. 

Fraser's fingers entwined with Ray's. Ray's tongue slipped between Fraser's lips. Fraser's free arm encircled Ray's back. Ray's other hand moved to rest on Fraser's thigh, stroking the solid muscle through the soft cotton. 

Fraser pulled away from the kiss, far enough to see Kowalski devouring him with his eyes. "Ray," he began, losing his train of thought as the hand on his thigh crept due north. "Ray." He forced himself to focus. "Ray."

"What, Frase?" Kowalski whispered, halting his hand in its tracks.

Fraser fought the urge to reach up and ruffle Ray's blond spikes. "I'm afraid you're in a somewhat precarious emotional state right now. I wouldn't want to-"

"Fraser, are you gonna babble, or are you gonna kiss me until I can't breathe? Make up your mind quick."

"I can't take advantage of your-"

Kowalski shut him up with a kiss, nibbling softly at the Mountie's lips, teasing them into submission. Finally he pulled away, just enough to murmur, "Ever think maybe I wanna get taken advantage of?" 

Fraser gave in and ran his fingers through Kowalski's hair, marvelling at the way the stiff spikes yielded under his hand. "No, Ray, I don't think you do."

Kowalski leaned into the caress, closing his eyes as Fraser traced gentle patterns over his scalp and down the back of his neck. "You want me, Frase?" 

"I won't use you."

Ray opened his eyes again, meeting his partner's gaze. "I know." He closed the short distance between them and pressed his mouth to Fraser's. 

Fraser surrendered. He parted his lips to welcome Kowalski's tongue and wrapped his arm around Ray's waist, pulling the other man tight against him. They fell back to land sprawled across the cot. 

"Oof," Kowalski exhaled, as his shoulder hit the metal frame.

"Oh dear. Sorry." Fraser slid his hand under Ray's jacket to massage the injured area, kneading the detective's hard muscle through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. 

"'S alright. I've had worse," Kowalski grinned, leaning in to kiss his partner again. As his lips met Fraser's, he broke away in a burst of giggles. "One time back in high school, me and Stella were fooling around, and we fell off the bed. Fractured my wrist. The pain didn't bug me as much as havin' to ask her dad for a ride to the ER."

"I promise to be more careful." Fraser's hands moved up to Ray's lapels, sliding the jacket off his shoulders. 

"Live dangerously, Frase." Ray let Fraser slip his jacket the rest of the way off, then pushed the Mountie onto his back, covering and straddling him. His mouth found Fraser's again, and their tongues entwined as their hips ground together. 

"Mmm," Fraser grunted, reluctantly separating his mouth from Ray's, "Your gun is poking me."

Ray stifled a laugh against Fraser's neck. "What, you mean literally?" He grinned, straightening up and sitting back on his partner's thighs. "If you were anybody else, I'd think you were tryin' to be cute." Kowalski shrugged out of his holster and laid it on the floor. He watched Fraser watching him, then grabbed his t-shirt by the hem and pulled it over his head, discarding it with his gun. 

Fraser memorized every ripple of Kowalski's lean, tight muscles. "You have a beautiful body, Ray," he said, reaching up to run his hands over the detective's torso. 

"Ya think?" Ray shivered as Fraser's fingers played over his hardening nipples. 

"Very much so." Fraser sat up, still stroking Ray's chest as he kissed his shoulder. "You're quite elegantly sculpted." He ran his tongue along Kowalski's collarbone. "Nicely contoured..." He explored the hollow at the base of Ray's throat. "No wasted space." He leaned his partner back to put more of his skin within licking distance. 

"Fraser, you are- aah!" Ray gasped as the Mountie teased one nipple with his thumb, the other with his mouth.

"You were saying?" Fraser glanced up.

"You're the only human being on the planet who can talk like a 'Road and Track' reviewer when you're minutes away from scoring. Mmmm..." Kowalski sighed as Fraser's tongue traced a path up his chest and along the side of his neck.

"How would you prefer I talked?" Fraser nipped at Ray's earlobe. 

"Let loose. Get down an' dirty." Ray's hands found the buttons on Fraser's longjohns. 

"In what sense?" Fraser's tongue explored the folds and curves of Ray's ear. 

"I dunno, how about in the sense of sayin', 'Ray, I wanna rip your jeans off an' fuck you senseless'?" One by one, the buttons fell open, yielding to Kowalski's agile fingers. 

"As you wish." Fraser's voice lowered to a whisper-growl. "Ray, I'd like to..." He moved his hands down to Kowalski's thighs, rubbing the coarse denim. "Tear your jeans off and..." He inhaled sharply. "Fuck you within an inch of your life." He breathed hard against Kowalski's shoulder, trembling as his partner's hands neared that achingly stiff part of him.

"Did that hurt?" Kowalski grinned. 

"Not at all," Fraser murmured. "In fact, it was strangely liberating." 

"Knew there had to be a maniac lurking under that perfect Canadian exterior," Ray teased, fingers hovering over the last button. 

"Ray, please." Whether the catch in his voice was reproach or desperation, Fraser himself didn't know. 

Kowalski slipped the button open and dismounted from Fraser's lap, half-kneeling on the edge of the cot as he peeled the longjohns down. Fraser lifted his hips to let him slide them the rest of the way off. 

"Wow," Ray said, looking over six feet of naked Mountie, from top to bottom. "Wow. This is really... wow." He bit his lip, grinned shakily. "What do I do?"

"What do you want to do, Ray?" 

"Umm... this?" Kowalski placed his palms on Fraser's chest and pushed him back down onto the bed, then lay down beside him. Leaning on one elbow, he slid his other hand behind Fraser's head and pulled his partner to him for another kiss. 

Fraser opened his mouth to meet Ray's tongue. His breathing quickened as Kowalski's hand moved downward, over his chest, headed inexorably south. He moaned and tensed as the detective's fingers raked through the coarse curls to brush against his aching hardness. Ray's touch was fire, burning even hotter than the blood that surged through Fraser's engorged flesh. 

Kowalski's mouth left Fraser's to nip gently at the soft skin of his neck, at the same time as his fingers wrapped around the Mountie's shaft. Fraser's whole body shuddered, and he heard himself gasp, "Oh, Ray!"

"You like that, Frase?" Ray's hand moved slowly up his partner's length.

Fraser thought he could feel every ridge of Kowalski's fingerprints on the sensitive skin of his cock. "Oh, yes," he breathed, making himself check the impulse to thrust into the other man's hand, knowing that if he gave in, it would be over much too soon. 

Kowalski's mouth found Fraser's again. He tightened his grip on the other man's erection. His own hardness was insistent against his partner's hip. Fraser groaned, a low, hungry sound that resonated through both of them. Ray's hand quickened its pace, seeking more of that hard-won response from the Mountie. 

Fraser's hands clenched in the blankets as he tried to subdue the waves of pleasure that threatened to drag him under. He knew he had to hold back, but was having an increasingly difficult time remembering why. It was only when Ray's mouth left his that he regained some tenuous grip on his senses. 

Kowalski's whisper was silk and sandpaper against Fraser's ear: "What was that you were sayin'? Somethin' about rippin' my jeans off and fuckin' me within an inch of my life?" The cop didn't halt his maddening caress.

In a desperate attempt to hang on to his sanity, Fraser grabbed Ray's wrist, flipping over to pin the detective beneath him. Their fingers interlaced as he held Kowalski's hands over his head, trapping the other man with his body. Fraser lay panting against Ray's shoulder, the coarseness of the cop's denim pants a jolting change of sensation on the Mountie's excited flesh. He savored the feel of Kowalski under him, the wiry solidity of his lean body, the heat that radiated from his bare skin and the stiffness that throbbed for release. Fraser slowed his breathing and inhaled deeply, almost tasting the clean, masculine scent of his partner. 

"You still with me, Frase?" Ray squeezed Fraser's hands. 

"Always, Ray." Fraser parted his lips and nuzzled the other man's collarbone. Kowalski flexed his arms, writhing below him and arching his head back to offer his throat. Fraser ran the tip of his tongue in a teasing line up Ray's neck, then lowered his head to nip gently at the junction of neck and shoulder. 

Kowalski gasped. "Whatever you're gonna do, Fraser, you better do it soon."

"Of course, Ray." He let go of Kowalski's hands and raised himself up on his elbows, taking a moment to stare into the detective's desire-widened eyes before leaning down and kissing him again. 

His partner's body was silky friction against him as the Mountie moved to tongue his way down Kowalski's neck. Fraser's hands and mouth explored Ray's chest. Kowalski's breathing quickened when Fraser sucked at the smooth skin of his belly and licked at his navel. "Oh God, come on, come on..." Ray begged, reaching down to grip Fraser's hand where it rested on his hip.

Fraser slid his tongue under the waistband of Ray's jeans, lapping at the perspiration that collected there. He felt the detective shiver as he pressed his face to the bulge at his groin, relishing the warmth against his cheek. The musk of Kowalski's arousal was intoxicating. Fraser's tongue flicked out to taste it through the fabric, tracing the outline of the other man's swollen flesh. 

"Fraser, the idea is to get the pants _off!_ " Kowalski gasped, his hand tightening on his partner's. 

"Patience is a virtue, Ray." Fraser ran his free hand along the crease between Kowalski's hip and thigh. 

"Fraser, if you don't--" Ray stopped in mid-threat as the Mountie's teasing fingers deftly undid his belt, slipped the button open and found the zipper pull. "Okay. Oh, yeah," he sighed as Fraser eased the zipper down gingerly, mindful of Kowalski's bare skin beneath. "End of the laundry month," Ray sheepishly offered in explanation. 

"Understood." Fraser extricated his other hand from his partner's grasp and slid it into Ray's jeans, covering the other man's cock while he yanked the zipper the rest of the way open. 

"Betcha thought I was a natural blond," Kowalski grinned, as Fraser pulled the jeans down past his hips. 

"Not for a second, Ray." The Mountie dipped his head down to lick his partner's erection with long, lapping strokes. 

Kowalski's body shuddered with Fraser's liquid rhythm. "Oh, man, that's good," he breathed, lifting his hand to caress Fraser's hair. "I'll never bitch about you licking weird stuff again." 

"Thank you, Ray." Fraser ran his tongue in slow circles over the head of Kowalski's cock, tasting the salty sweetness of the other man's precum and sweat and skin. The fingers in his hair gripped harder as their owner moaned. Fraser lowered his mouth to the engorged organ, taking it between his lips and sucking. 

"Oh, God, Fraser!" Ray pulled the Mountie's head up.

"What, Ray? What's wrong?" 

Kowalski was panting for breath. "Nothin', you're great." He loosened his hold on Fraser's hair, stroked it softly. "You're better than great. You're in-freaking-credible." He took hold of Fraser's hand and tugged. "But if you keep doin' what you're doin', I'm not gonna have the energy left to get _you_ off."

"I don't think it'll take very much," Fraser muttered, blushing and looking away.

Ray laughed. "Just get up here."

"Yes, Ray." He let Kowalski drag him back up to lie next to him. Ray, apparently just noticing that he still had his pants half-on, kicked his boots off. "Can I help you...?"

"Nah, I got it." Kowalski wriggled out of his jeans and settled back down beside his partner. "Okay then, where were we?"

"I believe you wanted to--"

"Right." Ray smiled, pulling Fraser to him and capturing his mouth with his own. His hand wandered down the Mountie's body, and his tongue slipped between Fraser's lips as his fingers wrapped around the hard shaft. Kowalski's tongue stroked his partner's in sync with the motion of his hand. Just as Fraser neared the edge, the detective slowed his hand and whispered, "You ready?"

"Yes, Ray," Fraser breathed. "Do you want me to--?"

"Nah, I'll take it from here." Kowalski slid his knee between Fraser's legs, nudging them apart as he arched over the other man and gently lowered himself to fit his erection against his partner's. "This okay?" He rocked his hips experimentally.

"Oh, yes, Ray." Fraser's voice was ragged, and his hands clutched at Kowalski's bare back. 

"Good," Ray smiled down at Fraser, who gazed, transfixed, into his gold-flecked blue eyes. He brushed his fingers through the Mountie's tousled hair before leaning down to claim his mouth again. 

Fraser ran his hand along the detective's spine, drawing a hungry growl and an answering thrust from the other man. The slippery raw heat of Kowalski's skin felt deliciously hedonistic against Fraser's aroused flesh. It was a strange, thrilling, unique sensation. Not like the clenching embrace of being inside Victoria; more of a warm, whole-body caress. He found himself cupping Ray's firm buttocks, running his hands over the tight spheres of muscle, clutching the other man to him. Kowalski drove himself against Fraser, and plundered his mouth with his tongue. The fevered rhythm between them deepened as Fraser thrust up against him. 

Fraser moved against Ray wantonly, desperately, losing control, losing himself in this mind-shattering ecstasy. He could sense the blue-hot electrical charge building in him, humming through all of his nerve endings to concentrate at his center. He felt rather than heard the scream that tore itself from his throat as he climaxed, crying his partner's name as he shot his hot essence between their bodies. 

Kowalski gave a harsh yell and joined him, his fluid mingling with Fraser's. The detective collapsed, panting and shaking, on top of him. "Fraser... oh God... Fraser," Ray sighed, his smile audible. "You're so good. You're the best. You're perfect. I love you."

"Mmm... thank you kindly, Ray," Fraser murmured, reaching up to stroke Kowalski's hair. 

"Nah, I mean it. You're amazing." Ray slid down to rest his head on the Mountie's shoulder. "That was really great."

"Yes." Fraser ran his other hand over his partner's back, feeling his sweat-dampened skin starting to cool. He reached for the blanket and pulled it over them.

Kowalski snuggled into Fraser's embrace, nuzzling the other man's neck. "I guess I should go."

"Hm." Fraser held his partner close, randomly wondering if this was what Ray Vecchio would have felt like in his arms. Probably not, he decided. There was the hair, for one thing. He brushed his cheek against Kowalski's now very disheveled blond spikes, catching a faint chemical tang of styling gel intermingled with Ray's own rich, manly scent. 

"We're gonna get stuck together," Ray mumbled, his lips barely leaving Fraser's skin. 

"I think that's highly unlikely, Ray."

Kowalski's giggle tickled at Fraser's throat. It soon escalated into a free, raucous laugh, and Fraser found himself joining in, the both of them carrying on as if it were the funniest thing they'd ever heard. Ray lifted his head to look down at his partner, and Fraser was dazzled into silence by the radiance of Kowalski's smile. Ray's eyes met Fraser's, and the detective's laughter quieted. Still grinning, he leaned down and kissed the Mountie, gently now that his hunger was sated. 

Fraser parted his lips and let Kowalski taste him. When Ray's mouth finally left his, Fraser reached up and caressed the other man's face, Ray's razor-stubble rough against his fingers. "Stay." Tonight. Forever.

Kowalski smiled. "What's Thatcher gonna say when she catches me sneakin' outta here tomorrow morning?"

"She'll think you were getting a head start on the day's caseload."

Kowalski snorted. "Yeah, in Bizarro-World, maybe." He settled down next to Fraser, one arm and leg still wrapped around the Mountie. "Call out sick and let's sleep in."

"I don't think I'd be very convincing calling from my own desk phone." Fraser stroked the hand that lay on his chest, raised it to his mouth and brushed his tongue over the fingertips.

"Mmmm," Ray sighed. "Never can stop lickin' stuff, can ya?" The wicked grin was audible. 

"You taste good, Ray." Fraser's tongue flicked over Kowalski's palm, and he pressed his lips to the cop's slender wrist before lowering the hand again. 

Ray laced his fingers together with Fraser's. "You always go around tastin' your partners, or am I just lucky?" 

"You're just lucky, Ray." 

"Yeah, I guess I am." Kowalski kissed Fraser's shoulder. "G'night, Frase."

"Goodnight, Ray... oh, would you mind?" 

"Huh? Oh, sure." Kowalski reached out and switched the lamp off, not letting go of Fraser's hand. 

The Mountie drew Ray back into his arms. "Thank you, Ray." He caught Kowalski's mouth in a deep, lingering kiss.

"All that for turnin' out the light?" Kowalski grinned when they parted.

"Thank you for taking a chance on me." He reached up to run his fingers through Ray's hair again. "For taking a chance _with_ me." 

"Any time, Frase." He leaned down and brushed his lips over Fraser's. "Partner." Still smiling, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the other man's chest. "You comfy like this?"

"Yes, Ray. And you?" 

"I'm groovy, Fraser. For the first time in forever." He squeezed Fraser's hand. "Wake me up at six, okay?"

"Don't worry. My alarm goes off at four-thirty." 

Kowalski groaned inarticulately. 

"Of course, I suppose I _could_ do with an extra hour and a half of rest..." _Or even an extra hour and a half of lying awake listening to you breathe._

"I'm a bad influence on you," Ray laughed drowsily. 

"No, Ray." Fraser kissed the top of Kowalski's head. "You're good for me."

"Maybe we're good for each other," Ray murmured.

"Yes, I think we are." 

"G'night, Frase."

"Good night, Ray." Benton Fraser closed his eyes, wondering what kink in his psyche caused him to fall in love with every man who took a bullet for him. As the steady, soothing rhythm of his partner's breathing lulled him to sleep, he decided he didn't mind one bit. 

\--End.

Back to the _due_ South Fiction Archive


End file.
